120513-Beau-Tlaloc
05:45 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering greatTenochtitlan GT at 17:45 -- 05:45 CA: First of all... 05:45 CA: I want to apologize... 05:45 GT: Beau? 05:45 CA: Yes... 05:45 GT: Oh man I mixxed you xo much 05:45 GT: I uh 05:46 GT: Thankx for forgiving me 05:46 CA: I think you should be the one forgiving me... 05:46 GT: What? 05:47 GT: I wax horrible 05:47 GT: To you expecially 05:47 CA: What I did was cruel, and I shouldn't have let Null use me to pursue her black relationships... 05:48 GT: Yea well... Null can be tricky like that 05:48 GT: I guexx you didn't actually care about what xhe xaid huh 05:48 GT: You juxt wanted to make me feel bad 05:48 CA: she didn't actually say anything... 05:49 CA: she said "say this to Tlaloc so he'll feel black for me"... 05:49 GT: Oh 05:49 CA: Which is why I'm apologizing... 05:50 GT: Xo you didn't even mean what you xaid to me? 05:50 GT: 8:D 05:50 GT: I forgive you! 05:50 CA: I am relieved to hear that... 05:51 CA: But there are other reasons for my pestering... 05:51 CA: do you dream of prospit or derse?... 07:11 GT: What 07:11 CA: Have you not dreamt yet?... 07:12 GT: I'm xorry, I don't get what you're trying to xay 07:12 CA: When you sleep... 07:12 GT: I had a pretty weird dream after I did xome peyote 07:12 GT: Ix that what you mean 07:12 CA: do you wake up in a room of gold or a room of purple... 07:12 GT: DAMN 07:12 GT: Room of gold? 07:12 CA: Its what I awoke in... 07:13 GT: Xadly no, and I've never been in a purple one either 07:15 CA: That is stange... 07:15 CA: perhaps you are not dreaming hard enough... 07:16 CA: But anyway... 07:16 CA: I was on prospit... 07:16 CA: and there was a queen... 07:16 CA: prospit is the gold one btw... 07:16 GT: Um, gold what? 07:16 GT: Room? 07:16 CA: gold city... 07:16 GT: WHAAAAT 07:16 GT: Wow Beau 07:16 GT: That xeemx hella awexome! 07:17 CA: It isnt ... 07:17 CA: the queen is insane... 07:17 GT: Did you manage to captchalog any gold? 07:17 GT: How 07:17 CA: She has magic... 07:17 CA: and the power to make ships come to life... 07:17 CA: Basically shes a magic matchmaker... 07:17 GT: Xpace xhipx or xeagoing xhipx 07:17 CA: metaphorical ships... 07:18 CA: Love ships... 07:18 GT: Oh 07:18 GT: OH 07:18 GT: ...thoxe aren't ax cool 07:19 CA: yeah... 07:19 CA: she doesnt exactly make people fall in love... 07:19 CA: She just makes powerful ships... 07:19 CA: and well... 07:19 CA: she... 07:19 CA: kindashippedtlalocbeau >///<... 07:20 -- greatTenochtitlan GT blushes -- 07:20 GT: Um 07:20 CA: but Im not saying we should get back together as matesprites... 07:20 CA: but... 07:20 CA: maye we could still be friends?... 07:21 GT: But 07:21 GT: I mean I get the feeling you weren' 07:21 GT: weren't too thrilled about ux getting xhipped 07:22 GT: 8:( 07:22 CA: Well that wasnt about getting shipped with you... 07:22 CA: I'm not happy about being shipped... 07:23 CA: period... 07:24 GT: Beau I juxt 07:24 GT: Fuck I juxt really want to xee you ok! 07:24 CA: and I'll be ok!... 07:25 CA: I'm staying calm, I'm staying collected... 07:25 CA: and I'm going to figure this out without rushing into anyhting stupid... 07:25 GT: And I mean, I get all fluxtered and xhit whenever xomeone axkx me "How'x Beau heeheehee" 07:25 GT: Everyone thinkx I'm an idiot 07:26 CA: I'm sorry I caused that... 07:26 CA: Apparantly everyone thought I was using you... 07:27 CA: so they all thought you were a bufoon... 07:27 GT: And I lixtened to them and... 07:27 GT: Ugh I don't want to go there 07:28 CA: Good idea... 07:29 CA: It was good that we got the chance to make up Tlaloc, thank ou for not being mad :)... 07:29 GT: And Balixh of all people had the nerve to call me out on it! AND HE'X DATING XO WHAT THE FUCK 07:29 CA: I have conversed with Libby about it... 07:29 GT: Oh um... your welcome 8:) 07:30 CA: The air has been cleared... 07:30 CA: Bye Tlaloc, till next time... 07:30 GT: Bye Beau <3 07:30 -- greatTenochtitlan GT ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 19:30 --